Meeting Vlad
by Lioness-Gal
Summary: Vlad the Count is out for his mightly feeding while a woman is out to celebrate the event taking place in Fantasy Con. When they both end up meeting each other, how will they react? (A story made for a friend of mine from DeviantART, AmandaTaylor. )


In a cul-de-sac neighborhood, a woman named Amanda is in her home preparing to go to a Fantasy Con. Amanda is a woman who has black, short hair, brown eyes and in her 30s. She was dressing up as a vampire for the night. She always loves to go every anime conventions that are nearby her town. As soon she got dressed, she left to go to the convention.

Meanwhile, near her home, there was a dark and eerie castle on top of a mountain. In that castle, Vlad, a 700 year old vampire with light blue skin, has awoken from his slumber in his coffin. He stretched out his undead limbs for it is nighttime and to drink blood of young women. His hunchback servant, Igor walked to his coffin and greets him while holding a schedule which contains the information of young women for Vlad to drink their blood, "Good evening, Master. I have prepared a schedule of a very fine selection that will satisfy your thirst for blood."

"Vlad had grabbed the schedule and said angrily, "Let's hope that you did pick the right ones! The last time I visited one, Nancy, she screamed like a banshee! But she was quite the catch."

"Yes, she was but don't worry I make sure I picked the right ones this time. I am very sure you will be pleased with my finest selections of girls."

As Igor has said this, he laughs maniacally. Vlad was somewhat pleased with what have he said but he is still unsure if Igor even did pick the BEST ones. He put the schedule inside his cape and came out of his coffin. Down the stairs he went and then scared the black cat with his vicious fangs for the feline to get out of his way. As he finally reached to the windows of his castle, he grins sinisterly for he knows he can't wait to dig in his fangs and drink the blood of a woman he is scheduled to take. The vampire then changed into a bat and laughs evilly as flies to his destination.

While in the Fantasy Con, Amanda was enjoying her time there without the feeling of being watched. A dark, eerie figure has appeared and followed her to a secluded area. That figure was no other than Vlad himself. Amanda just turned around and saw Vlad until she was hypnotized by him.

Vlad has grinned sinisterly for he successfully hypnotized the woman whose blood will be drunk. "Come, my dear," said Vlad commanding Amanda, "Yes, come closer, ever so closer. You now are under my control."

As soon she was closer to him, he realized that she wearing the same clothing like him. He wondered if she is actually the one he was supposed to drink blood out of and not another vampire. He checked his schedule to make sure she was the right one. "Hmm, let's see," said Vlad, "Ah! Here we go! Saturday, Amanda." Vlad double checked the schedule and all seems right. As he looked at her then the schedule, he noticed how beautiful she looked. He was later bumped from a passing cosplayer who was wearing a Hobbit costume. It angered Vlad and he shouted with a fist in the air, "Hey! Watch where you going!"

The Hobbit wearing cosplayer didn't listen to what Vlad said and walked on. Then his schedule just slipped out of his hand and it hit Amanda in the face which waked her up. She shook her head after being hypnotized and saw him. The light blue skinned vampire smiled nervously. Amanda, at first, was frightened when she saw him but then she found Vlad quite attractive. She blushed very hard and her face was red as a tomato when she thought about it. The two of them just stared at each other not saying a word.

The silence broke when a cosplayer who is dressed as a wizard shouted, "Hey love birds! Why don't you get a room?"

This made Amanda blushed so hard, her face was now red as a cherry. Vlad sees the embrassed Amanda and went in front of the wizard cosplayer in a threating matter.

"You dare to mock this woman just because she likes me?" shouted Vlad as his eyes enlarged with anger, "Is there a problem with us being together?"

The cosplayer was shaking with fear as he replies, "N-n-no sir... T-t-there is no problem at-at-at all."

"I hope so because you are likely to be beaten to a pulp if you dare make fun of her, me or us again. Now get out of my face!"

"With that being said, the wizard cosplayer left in a hurry. Amanda was quite amazed at the light blue skinned vampire and came close to him still blushed and said, "Thank you for standing up for me but you didn't have to do that."

Vlad turned to look at her and said, "It's nothing really. I have dealt with the same situation with Mina's bullying problem before."

"My name is Amanda..."

"Vlad. Vlad the Count is what I'm called as."

The two just stared at each other, eye to eye, as their faces inch closer. They were getting closer to seal a kiss. It was all interupted by someone calling out to Amanda that it was time her to go home. Amanda was upset that she had to go and said sadly, "I'm sorry that we didn't get to kiss but it was nice meeting you.

As soon as Amanda was leaving, Vlad shouted, "Wait!"

Vlad grabbed her arm and pulled her to kiss her. She was blushing that she was kissing a vampire but soon felt comfortable and felt it was best thing that could ever happen to her. They pulled from their kiss and looked at each other's faces for a few seconds. They both said their good byes and left happily back to their homes.


End file.
